Cheering for the Slytherins
by Aliz-N-Wonderland
Summary: "You know what Granger, if you like the Slytherins so much why don't you just cheer for them tomorrow!" Ron said. "Fine, I will!" She replied. ONESHOT


(A/N Just an evil blot bunny that wedge it self into my mind, and kept me up all night. Tell me what you think please.)

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No Money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Cheering for the Slytherins**

**Friday Night**

"Ronald Weasley what was that about? You shouldn't hex people unprovoked! You are a Prefect for Merlin's sake! You can't abuse your powers!" The bushy haired fifth year yelled at the red headed boy next to her as they walked in to the common room.

"It doesn't matter! He is a SLYTHERIN! You know that he abuses his powers, and is a giant git to everyone! You know he would have messed with us if I didn't hex him Hermione!" Ron yelled back at her. As this was one of many fights between the two, everyone in the common room knew not to get involved unless wands were brought out. Of course then they would just take Ron to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione never lost.

"Just because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean you should attack him." Hermione said. "I know they is an old feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin but we can go past that. We shouldn't fight." At this Ron started laughing. Hermione's lips became McGonagall thin, and her hands were on her hips.

"You know what Granger, if you love the Slytherins so much why don't you just cheer for them tomorrow!" Ron said seething. "Go see if they will put up with your know-it-all arse!" The look that he was getting from Hermione was anything but funny though. Even the seventh years seemed to shy away in fear.

"If that's what you think I will!" Hermione said before storming up to her room, leaving everyone stunned silent. Ron started laughing until he saw that no one else was.

"You don't think she meant that do you?" He asked the room of students.

"Well I've never heard her say something she didn't mean…" started Fred.

"and you were being a git to her. She was just trying…" Gorge said.

"to do her job as Prefect, and your friend." Fred finished.

"Just perfect." Ron mumbled as he went up to his room.

Everyone else in the room just set silent. Nobody wanted to say it, but they all knew that Hermione wouldn't back down. If Ron didn't fix this then tomorrow they would be an extra supporter for the slimy snakes.

**Saturday Morning**

_"How dare he call me a Know-It-All! I'll show him. I will cheer for the Slytherins, then we will see who's laughing." _Hermione thought to her self as she got ready for the day. After she had triple checked that she had everything she made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She set down next to Fred and George in an attempt to sit as far away from Ronald as possible.

"So Hermione, you are not actually going to cheer for the Slytherins are you?" Fred asked.

"Unless your brother apologizes to me, and admits he's wrong I am. He needs to learn to watch what he says, and that he just can't mess with Slytherins for the fun of it." She replied in a "I'm serious" voice.

"We know that you want to hear it from Ron, but you should know that almost all of the Gryffindors think your amazing..." George started

"and that you are smarter than most of us." Fred finished.

"Thank you guys. Even if I am cheering for the Slytherins today I still want Gryffindor to win the cup. Good luck guys." She told them before standing up. She reached into her bag and pulled out a red and gold scarf and changed it to green and silver before putting it on. She was abut to go when she saw almost everyone in the great hall staring at her. She gave everyone a big smile before saying good luck to the rest of the team still eating then heading to the Qudditch pitch.

**During the Game** (PS: I am not very good at writing Qudditch games.)

"And the game is off. Bell has the quaffle..." Lee Jordan started his commentary on the game, with intercedes every now and then from McGonagall. "What is going on now... all the Slytherin players have stopped. What is that noise coming from the Gryffindors. Listen!"

"Slytherin! Slytherin!  
On the pitch you will win!  
Don't you let that quaffle in!  
Send those bludgers toward their shins!  
Send their keeper to the looney bin!  
Know where the snitch has been!  
Raise your voice for the win!  
GO, GO, SLYTHERIN!" Hermione cheered as the Slytherin team started at her, not even noticing that the Gryffindors had scored 90 more points.

"WOW, a Gryffindor cheering for Slytherin that's new. All right back to the game. 120 to 10 for Gryffindor, that's quite a lead." Lee said, and with this all the Slytherins started playing like crazy, barley glancing at Hermione. "Potter has seen the snitch, he has dived... Merlin he's caught it. GRYFFINDOR WINS THE CUP!"

All the Gryffindors ran down to congratulate the team, before going to their common room to celebrate.

**At the Party**

"Let us all give a big thanks to Hermione Granger for cheering for Slytherin, making us winning twice as easy. HERMIONE!" Angelina, the qudditch captain, said.

"and let her never do it again for it was really creepy." Fred and George said together over the cheers.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said yesterday, and I promise to try to not hex Slytherins. Do you forgive me?" Ron said quietly to Hermione.

"Yes I do forgive you, but please never suggest I cheer for Slytherin again. It's bad for my mental health." She replied. With that the two were friends again, and continued to party with the others well into the middle of the night.


End file.
